Mangetsu no kiseki (Milagro de luna llena)
by Terekokoro14
Summary: Nota: Este fanfic es creacion propia osea es Original. Una galaxia en peligro. 6 estudiantes, deben luchar por vivir. Un enemigo, que puede matar a cualquier ser vivo. La esperanza que se pierde cada dia mas. Pasados que se funden con el presente y el presente que destruye el futuro. El mal en el bien y el bien en el mal, una lucha de siglos atras renazera para decidir el final.
1. Capítulo 1: Elegidos

En el extenso e infinito cielo….

¿?: Atlenis – Llamo una voz firme y grave la cual provenía de un ser resplandeciente de color verde oscuro.

Atlenis: Si, Diamon-sama - Respondió una voz dulce y calida la cual provenía de un ser resplandeciente color rosa - ¿Qué desea?

Diamon: ¿Ya terminaste con el asunto de los humanos elegidos?

Atlenis: Si, Solo falta hacerles entrega de los ``**Celestial Sharm´´**

Diamon: Ya veo

Atlenis: Etto…. ¿Puedo hacer esto a mi manera? – Pregunto emocionada la ser de color rosa con estrellas en los ojos del mismo color.

Diamon: …. – Diamon dudaba si aceptar o no, pues conocía las "Maneras" de tratar una situación importante de su hermanita – Esta bien – Respondió al fin pero todavía dudoso pues no estaba seguro – Pero Nada de juegos ¿Entendiste?

Atlenis: Eh? Pero Porfavoooooooooooooor! – Suplico Atlenis con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

Diamon odiaba que su hermana hiciera eso pues el era vulnerable a ese tipo de comportamiento.

Diamon: Esta bien *Suspiro de resignación* - Victoria para su hermana

Atlenis: Si! No te voy a fallar Hermano – Y sin más se fue corriendo del lugar

Diamon: Eso espero….. Por que de eso depende la salvación de la Galaxia.- Finalizo Tristemente.

En alguna otra parte, Atlenis se encontraba vigilando a los 6 estudiantes que mas tarde se convertirían en la única esperanza del universo a través de una especie de portal.

Atlenis: Hummm... esto será divertido *risitas* - Al decir esto arrojo a través del portal 6 especies de amuleto.

En Japón 6 estudiantes ya habían encontrado los amuletos sin saber la responsabilidad que esto implicaba.


	2. Chapter 2: Inicia el juego

¿?: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto un joven de silueta café, además de esta silueta habían 5 mas cada una de un color diferente y enfrente de todas las siluetas se encontraba Atlenis con una calida sonrisa. Alrededor no había nada solo oscuridad profunda pero calida.

Atlenis: Tranquilos se que están llenos de dudas primero déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Atlenis y como ya se dieron cuenta no soy humana, pertenezco a una raza mayor, la raza de los **Espirit, **por favor, les pido que no se presenten pues necesito que nadie sepa sus nombres. Y ya que no los pueden decir les pondré un numero a cada uno, pues bueno tu – Dijo señalando a una silueta azul celeste – Serás 1, Tu - señalando a otra silueta pero de color morado oscuro – Serás 2, - y así siguió dándole a cada uno un numero de la siguiente manera: La silueta gris era la numero 3, la silueta roja era la numero 4, la silueta café era la numero 5 y por ultimo la silueta blanca con unos destellos azules era la numero 6.

5: ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?

Atlenis: Mas bien donde no estamos

5: ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido al no encontrarle sentido a la respuesta.

Atlenis: Estamos en un lugar conocido como la nada.

1: Pero… acaba de decir que no es un lugar…. además ¿que es la nada?.

Atlenis: La nada Es un lugar en el cual no existe el tiempo, no se encuentra en la tierra, Ni en ninguna otra parte, no se sabe nada de este lugar pero al mismo tiempo se sabe todo de el simplemente no existe.

1, 4, 5 no entendieron nada al contrario se confundieron mas.

2: ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – Hablo serio el de silueta morada

Atlenis que antes tenia un semblante alegre cambio a uno serio y dijo: El mundo, no, la galaxia entera esta bajo amenaza de un enemigo del cual no se sabe nada mas que si llegaran a ganar todos estaríamos perdidos y ustedes al tomar los **Celestial Sharm **han tomado también la responsabilidad de salvar a la galaxia entera formando un equipo.

4: ¿**Celestial Sharm**? – Pregunto curioso

Atlenis: Si, los **Celestial Sharm** son esos amuletos que encontraron, aunque en realidad ellos los encontraron – Fue interrumpida –

6: - que hasta entonces estaba callada pregunto - ¿Cómo que ellos nos escogieron?

Atlenis: Si, los **Celestial Sharm** escogen a sus dueños, y bueno como iba diciendo cada amuleto por llamarlo de esa manera poseen cada uno un poder diferente – Finalizo -

3: Mmm... entonces tengo una duda, si se "Supone" somos un equipo ¿Por qué no sabemos el nombre ni el aspecto de nuestros compañeros?

4: Si, 3 tiene razón ¿Por qué? – Pregunto curioso 4.

Atlenis: - Volvió a mostrar su semblante alegre – Jejejejeje ^^ Si, tienen toda la razón, pero es que antes de todo eso haremos un pequeño juego ¿Te parece 6? – Dijo Atlenis muy tranquila y alegre.

5: Per- -Lo interrumpió 6-

6: Me preguntaron a MÍ no a ti… Figurita de chocolate – Ante esta frase algunos de sus compañeros soltaron pequeñas risitas.

5: ¿Qué? – Gruño con una vena en la frente estilo anime.

Atlenis: Ya basta los 2, Tranquilícense – Trato de detenerlos – y bien ¿Qué te parece 6?

6: … - Todos esperaban un "no" como respuesta - …De acuerdo, porque no – Todos ante su respuesta se sorprenderion –

Atlenis: Genial ^^ - Dijo Atlenis muy emocionada pero solo ella lo estaba –

5: ¡¿Cómo que "por que no"?! ¡¿Qué no la escuchaste?! Ella dijo que corríamos peligro y que teníamos una responsabilidad muy grande y ¿No te importa? – Le Regaño mas que indignado – Y tu – Dirigiéndose a Atlenis – No acabas de decir que el universo entero esta bajo una grave amenaza y te pones a jugar así como así? – Finalizo colérico el joven –

Atlenis: Yo dije Galaxia no Universo -_-) – Como respuesta de 5 recibió un " Es lo mismo " –

6: - Que estaba bastante frustrada por la actitud del Joven – Primero: Bájale a tu tono de voz, Segundo: Si la escuche y JAMAS dije que no me importara y Tercero: Este juego tiene un propósito muy obvio además si quiero jugar es mi problema no el tuyo ¿Entendiste? – Dijo firme y recta, que cualquier persona inteligente hubiera dejado esa pelea hasta ahí pero ese no era el caso de 5 –

5: También es Mi problema, mas bien, es problema de TODOS por que tu decisión es la que se tomo – Reclamo furioso, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. (Tere: Si yo fuera el lo Hubiera dejado como estaba….. Tonto ¬¬)

6: Entonces por que no dijeron nada, pudieron oponerse pero no lo hicieron – Finalizo la Joven – (Tere: 6 = 1 vs. 5 = 0 Gana 6 ^^)

4: Se pelean sin conocerse no quiero ni imaginarme como será cuando se conozcan -_-U – Todos asintieron con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

5: Tu…. – El Joven estaba que echaba fuego por la boca (Tere: *Sacando salchichas* aprovechare para asar mis salchichas) pero gracias a Atlenis que los interrumpió no fue así (Tere: *Decepcionada* TT^TT y mis salchichas?) –

Atlenis: Ya Basta, ya lo hecho, hecho esta, así que… ¿Qué les parece si les digo lo relacionado con el juego? _**Valla estos chicos me darán dolores de cabeza.**_

Todos asintieron

Atlenis: Bueno, es como las escondidas solo que nadie en especial va a buscar a los demás se tienen que en encontrar entre ustedes pero, claro, sin dejarse encontrar ustedes mismosy no me pregunten los nombres ni apariencias de los demás ¿OK?

Al terminar de decir eso 1 bajo la mano y a todos les bajo una gota por la cabeza.

5: ¿Y que? ¿Como se supone que aremos eso? Que acaso vamos a preguntarle * En la imaginación de 5 * "Hola ^^ ¿acaso no eres 1?" "Si, y tu no eres 5?" "Si, si soy yo y me llamo Harry Potter ¿y tu?" "A pues yo soy Gloria Trevi" (Tere: ¿Y que tiene que ver Harry Potter y Gloria Trevi aquí? -_-U)

Todos vieron su "Actuación" tan rara y lo creyeron loco (Tere: no era para menos ¬¬)

Atlenis: Jajá jajá no miren déjeme explicarles : Los Amuletos reaccionan cuando sienten a otro cerca al igual que cuando hay peligro además de que durante el juego todos deben llevar sus amuletos y si uno no lo lleva es descalificado.

2: ¿Y Cuanto dura el Juego?

Atlenis: 1 semana

6: y ¿si no encuentran a alguno de nosotros?

Atlenis: En ese caso esa persona gana, al igual si es la ultima, pero al no encontrar a esa persona me veo obligada a rebelar su identidad aquí ante todos.

6: Ya veo

4: Pero…. Japón es muy grande ¿Y si salieron fuera?

Atlenis Tranquilo todos están en Tokio, otra cosa cuando descubran a alguno tomen el amuleto entre sus manos y digan lo siguiente "Llévame al lugar que no pertenece al pasado, presente ni futuro, al lugar donde el tiempo no pasa, al lugar que no existe….. La nada" y eso es todo bueno nos vemos eh… Inicia el Juego – Tras decir esto el lugar se ilumino y todo desapareció.


	3. Capitulo 3: 1,2,3 por ti

En la ciudad cierto chico caminaba de regreso a casa, 5, caminaba por una concurrida avenida.

5: Demonios, aun sabiendo que todos están aquí, Tokio es muy grande *Suspiro* y 6…. Esa chiquilla me las va a pagar, mi objetivo principal va a ser ella – Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que su amuleto empezó a brillar. - Pero que… - Pero no encontró a nadie sospechoso.

Por otro lado una chica que caminaba por ese mismo lugar empezó a buscar algo o… a alguien pero no lo encontró.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

5: Ya llegue

Hermano: Bienvenido Hermanito – Saludo calidamente su hermano mayor, su cabello era de color marrón y ojos chocolate - ¿Cómo te fue?

5: Bien, Como siempre, me voy a mi cuarto, Buenas noches – Sin mas que decir subió las escaleras dejando a su hermano triste.

Hermano: Espe- *Suspiro* - Y siguió lavando los trastes como lo estaba haciendo antes.

A la mañana siguiente el sol entraba por la ventana de su habitación haciéndolo despertar, se levanto de la cama con pesadez, se metió al baño de su cuarto y poco a poco se fue quitando su pijama dejando ver su bien definido cuerpo, abrió el grifo de la regadera y sintió un escalofrío cuando el agua toco su piel, termino de ducharse y salio con una toalla en la cintura, luego se vistió con el uniforme del colegio, era un taje negro, y bajo a desayunar, se encontraba solo pues su hermano iba a la universidad y entraba temprano, termino y se fue directo al instituto, todo transcurrió tranquilamente bueno si tranquilamente significa ser perseguido por las chicas a cualquier hora, toco la campana de salida y paso por el mismo lugar del día anterior todo igual de concurrido, vio pasar a su lado a varias personas pero una en especial, una chica de cabello celeste corto con dos mechones alargados al frente y ojos ámbar, su amuleto empezó a brillar en efecto esa chica tenia que ser uno de sus compañeros pero ahora faltaba saber su nombre. 5 se percato que la chica empezaba a buscarlo así que apresuro el paso para pasar desapercibido y al parecer lo encontró… eso parecía. 5 siguió caminando pensando en como descubriría el nombre de la chica y si podría ser que fuera 6 e inconcientemente se paro en frente de un edificio donde daban clases de ballet y vio el logo y recordó que la chica llevaba una bolsa con el mismo logo, dos zapatillas cruzadas color rosa y dos pájaros con listones en sus picos a un lado, entro y vio a la recepcionista.

Recepcionista: Hola, Joven ¿En que le puedo ayudar? – Pregunto muy amable la señorita que tenia como unos 20 años.

5: Ah si, de casualidad asiste a las clases de aquí una chica de cabello celeste corto con dos mechones alargados al frente y ojos color ámbar? – Pregunto ansioso

Recepcionista: Eh? ¿Ojos ámbar?... ¡Ah! Sakura-Chan, si pero se acaba de ir si quiere le puede dejar un recado.

5: No, gracias y si la vi salir pero… ¿Me podría dar su apellido? – Pidió amablemente.

Recepcionista: ¿Para que lo quiere? – Pregunto desconfiada

5: Eh?... Lo-lo quiero pa-para…. Etto…ah si es que vamos al mismo instituto pero en diferente clases y es que ella me-me gu-gu-gusta pero cada vez que quiero hablar con ella no me atrevo y recuerdo que no se su apellido y se me hace descortés llamarla por su nombre de pila ya que no la conozco bien y como soy algo tímido no me atrevo a preguntarle… _**Demonios.. Espero que funcione **_– Finalizo totalmente nervioso.

Recepcionista: …. – Al parecer no le creyó – Esta bien ^^ su nombre completo es Mishimoto Sakura y si necesitas algún consejo solo llámame – Saco un papelito y anoto su numero de celular – Toma – y le extendió la maño con el papelito.

5: Gracias _**Callo redondita**_ – Tomo el papelillo y se retiro y a lo lejos se escucho un "Animo" por parte de la Recepcionista.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la casa del chico un peli-marrón estaba que le daba un infarto pues ya era tarde y ni las luces de su hermanito, marcaba a su celular pero no contestaba y justo cuando estaba por llamar a la policía se escucha un "Ya llegue" por parte de su hermano.

Hermano: Hermano, me tenias preocupado ¿Qué no vez la hora? Ya casi son las 10 de la noche ¿Qué te pasa?, pudiste haber llamado por lo menos.

5: Kabuto, tranquilízate, tenia cosas que hacer, y mi celular se quedo sin pila así que si me lo permites me voy a mi cuarto.

5 subió a su habitación dejo sus cosas, tomo su amuleto entre sus manos y pronuncio el conjuro _"Llévame al lugar que no pertenece al pasado, presente ni futuro, al lugar donde el tiempo no pasa, al lugar que no existe….. La nada"_ al terminar de decir eso todo se oscureció y sin mas apareció en la nada y tal como la vez pasada se encontraban las siluetas de sus compañeros y Atlenis.

Atlenis: Bien al parecer uno de ustedes ya encontró a uno de sus compañeros ¿Verdad? – Comento y volteo a ver a 5, este asintió.

5: Si, Mishimoto Sakura.

Atlenis: Sakura un paso al frente.

Todos estaban esperando ver quien era, 1 dio un paso al frente y su silueta desapareció dejando ver a una chica de cabello corto con dos mechones al frente de color celeste y ojos ámbar, Vestía una falda larga rosa y un suéter color beige.

Sakura: Ho-Hola mi nombre es Sakura, Mishimoto Sakura tengo 16 años y estoy en 1ro de Secundaria – Finalizo muy nerviosa la Oji-ámbar.

Atlenis: Bienvenida ^^….. Tengo entendido que tu también sabes el nombre de uno de tus compañeros ¿Correcto?

5 quedo petrificado.

Sakura: Niwa Kazuto

Atlenis: Kazuto un paso al frente.

Kazuto no tuvo mas remedio que dar un paso al frente y como sucedió con Sakura su sombra se esfumo, dejando ver a un chico de cabellos cafés y ojos chocolate de piel acanelada, vestía con su uniforme de instituto negro.- Mi nombre es Niwa Kazuto tengo 17 años estoy en 2do de preparatoria – Dijo Kazuto pensativo - ¿Cómo supiste quien era? – Le pregunto a Sakura –

Sakura sonrío y dijo: pues veras…

Flashbacks

Sakura salía de sus clases de ballet como todos los días había mucha gente de repente al pasar junto a un chico y en ese instante su amuleto empezó a brillar, busco al chico que paso a su lado pero este acelero el paso y no alcanzo a verlo bien pero lo que si vio fue su credencial cayéndosele de la bolsa del pantalón, retrocedió y la agarro – ¿Será uno de ellos? - Se preguntaba - … Lo voy a averiguar cuando llegue a casa – así siguió su camino hasta llegar a su casa que por cierto no era nada pequeña entro y se dirigió a su cuarto, dejo sus cosas, se cambio y luego agarro su amuleto entre sus manos - "Llévame al lugar que no pertenece al pas-" – pero no alcanzo a terminar, pues ya estaba en la nada…..-

Fin del flashbacks

Sakura termino el relato con una sonrisa – Toma ^^ – Le extendió la credencial.

Kazuto: Eh? …. Gracias 0.0U – Solo atino a agradecerle, su error lo dejo impactado – (Tere: A todos -_-U)

Todos: Idiota ¬¬

Atlenis: Bueno ahora solo faltan 4 de ustedes y quedan 5 días, Suerte y esfuércense

Todos asintieron, entonces todo se volvió a iluminar.


	4. Capitulo 4: Otro mas

Al día siguiente Kazuto se dirigía a el instituto, se le había olvidado poner la alarma y por consecuencia se levanto tarde apenas y probo su desayudo, iba corriendo cuando de repente choco con un chico que iba en dirección contraria a Kazuto pero igual o mas rápido que el.

Kazuto: Ay! … - Se quejo tirado en el suelo y sobandose la cabeza por el golpe.

¿?: Lo- Lo siento mucho – Se disculpo e hizo una reverencia y le extendió la mano para que Kazuto se levantara, el chico era casi de la misma altura que Kazuto, era 10 cm. Mas chico como unos 1.55 m. tenia el cabello rojo piel algo morena y ojos naranja – Hay no me tengo que ir lo siento – y cuando termino de disculparse ya estaba una cuadra lejos.

Kazuto: E-Espera – Ya no dijo mas pues era demasiado tarde – Demonios… se le callo su celular… _**Valla chico mas raro **_– Pensó pero no duro mucho ya que se acordó que llegaría tarde si no se apuraba.

Y así salio corriendo directo al instituto para su suerte el profesor entro al salón en el mismo instante en que el tomo asiento. Todo transcurrió normal las primeras horas. Sonó la campana de descanso, como siempre, salio del aula y se dirigió a la azotea del edificio. Al abrir la puerta y dirigir su mirada hacia el barandal se encontró con el mismo chico pelirrojo de esa mañana.

Kazuto: Valla que coincidencia, al parecer vamos al mismo instituto Jeje – Comento provocando que el chico diera un pequeño salto en su lugar por el susto (Tere: pss si ni modo que por que se fuera a suicidar)

¿?: Ah? S-si eso parece ¿no? *Risita nerviosa*

Kazuto:_** mmm... que raro parece nervioso…no… mas bien asustado… pero ¿de que?...espera… esta asustado de… ¿mi?... pero por que estaría el asustado de mi…. ¡No será que el es….! Tengo que averiguarlo.**_ Oye ¿ya encontraste a alguno de los demás compañeros? – Salto poniendo mas tenso al chico

¿?: ¿Co-como lo supiste? – Pregunto el chico saliendo del shock.

Kazuto: *sonrisa* Eres muy obvio.

¿?: *Risa* Creo que tienes razón…. Pero por favor no digas como soy

Kazuto: *Asintió* No te preocupes no diré nada puesto que se podría decir que ya no juego y no soy tramposo pero ellos se enteraran tarde o temprano.

¿?: Si tienes razón

Kazuto: A todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?: …. – El pelirrojo todavía tenia sus dudas- Kyon Hatake

Kazuto; Mucho gusto Hatake –Dijo extendiendo le la mano como saludo

Kyon: Mucho gusto Niwa pero por favor ten la confianza de llamarme Kyon

Kazuto; Jeje ok entonces, Kyon, llámame Kazuto por favor.

Kyon: De acuerdo Kazuto – así se tomaron de la mano.

Kazuto: Ah si se me olvidaba, cuando saliste como burro sin mecate se te callo el celular. – Dijo metiéndose la maño al bocillo de su pantalón y sacando el celular azul – Toma – Le extiende la mano con el celular.

Kyon: Ah! Lo había estado buscando! Gracias Kazuto – Le agradeció haciéndole una reverencia.

Kazuto *Con una gota en la nuca estilo anime* D-de nada – De repente el chico abrió su celular y palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma. – O-oye ¿estas bien? – pregunto el castillo preocupado.

Kyon: No-No puede ser…¡Tengo 12 llamadas perdidas de Lía! ¡Estoy muerto! – Exclamo asustado el chico.

Kazuto:_**¿Quién será lía? Bueno no importa pero Kryon se ve que le va a dar un paro cardiaco Jajá jajá**_ – En ese momento sonó la campana que daba por finalizado el descanso ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En otra parte, en un templo con el nombre de "_Templo Yagami"_

Una chica rezaba frente a altar….

¿?: ¿Por quien Rezas? – Pregunto la sacerdotisa del lugar, una chica de aparentemente 18 años, con el típico traje de sacerdotisa en blanco y rojo.

¿?: Rezo por aquellas almas que pecaron en vida y hoy no pueden descansar.- Respondió la joven de aprox. 17 años, la sacerdotisa entrecerró los ojos, esa chica, auque no le daba mala espina. Si le provoco un cosquilleo en la espalda con esas palabras.

¿?: Ya veo, y dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunto curiosa

¿?: No creo que se lo pueda decir, perdóneme…. Yagami-sama.

¿?: _**Sospechoso, voy a probar….**_ Qué grave error cometió Kazuto ¿No te parece?

¿?: Eh? ¿Quién es Kazuto? Creo que me confunde

¿?: Si lo siento no se en que estaba pensando _**Si seré idiota aunque ella fuera una de nosotros no lo admitiría por el orgullo, además si si lo es corro peligro de que ya me aya descubierto.**_

¿?: Bueno ya termine de rezar me tengo que ir y… me gustaría que luego me contara lo de el error de ese tal Kazuto suena interesante.

¿?: Ah? Si claro como gustes y perdona por haber interrumpido – y así la chica de 17 salio del templo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.


End file.
